Air Ed
by Moskevyu
Summary: Edd restores his jet pack to working order.


The characters in this story are property of Aka Cartoon and Cartoon Network. I neither own nor profit from them.

**Air Ed**

Eddy walked toward Edd's house when he saw Edd rise ten feet in the air. He finally returned his jet pack to working order.

"Alriiiiight!" Eddy raced toward Edd's house with Ed close behind.

"Double-D! You fixed the jet pack!"

Edd landed and triumphantly removed his goggles. "Yes, I believe it's back to normal."

"Cool," Eddy made a grab for the jet pack. "Let's put this baby to work!"

Edd threw the power to it and left the ground before Eddy could catch him. "No way, Eddy! I spent countless hours on this! I'm not going to let you touch it!"

"Aww, c'mon! Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?!"

"NO!"

"Alright-alright, fine. We'll just go get a bunch of jawbreakers without you, then." Eddy took Ed's hand and stuck out his tongue at Edd.

"Jawbreakers?"

"C'mon Ed. See ya, Double-D."

"Candy-coated mouth-watering spheres?" Edd reduced his altitude and trailed behind them. Eddy checked out of the corner of his eye while pretending to look before crossing the street. He didn't have to wait long before Edd came into striking range. "HA!" Eddy leapt and tackled Edd and brought him to the ground.

"Well, THAT was a dirty trick!"

"Don't act so surprised. It's unbecoming of a know-it-all."

"Ha-ha," Edd drawled sarcastically. "And just what do you intend to do with my jet pack?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've got a hankering for some jawbreakers and I know the perfect pigeons who'll pay big to try this baby out."

"You don't honestly intend to use it for dishonest purposes!"

"What makes this different from anything else we've used?"

"Eddy, not everything I make is intended for scamming. My jet pack is for the benefit of mankind!"

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy switched on the pack. "C'mon! We've got work to do!"

"But Eddy! You're not wearing goggles!"

"Walnuts!" Ed took off after Eddy.

Edd sighed heavily and ran after them, too.

"Whoa," Kevin pointed at Eddy as he practiced a few barrel rolls. "Check it out!" Kevin pointed toward the lane, where Eddy swooped back and forth.

Nazz watched, incredulously. "Is that Eddy?"

"He's flying, Plank!"

"How exhilarating!" Jimmy watched dreamily.

"How stupid." Sarah crossed her arms. She didn't want to let on that she was afraid of flying.

"We've got our own private air show!"

"You gotta' give 'em credit," Kevin mused. "Once in a great while, the dorks accidentally do something cool."

Nazz clasped Kevin's hand and tugged at it. "Let's go see!"

"EDDY! BE CAREFUL!"

"Relax Edd! This is a piece of cake!" Eddy swooped past while floating on his back.

"Cooool."

'Talkin' to me, Ed? Heh-heh-ha-ha!"

"Hi Ed. Hi Double-D."

"Oh, gulp hello, Nazz."

"What's up, Double-Dork?"

"Kevin!" Nazz poked him in the side. "Be nice!"

"Right."

"Eddy is testing out my newly redesigned jet pack, Kevin. It seems to be working quite well."

"Heh, well I guess I'm going to be busy if pigs are flying."

"Kev-vin!"

"Heh... Sorry, Nazz."

Seeing an opportunity for glory, Eddy swooped past them again. Nazz giggled and clapped. "Go Eddy! Go!"

Eddy hovered in the air for a moment and saw Rolf's apple trees in bloom. Then he raised a finger to indicate the show wasn't over, and swept across the top of one of Rolf's trees. He returned with an improvised bouquet of apple blossoms, which he scattered above their heads, like confetti. Everyone cheered and clapped, except Kevin, who didn't enjoy being upstaged. Nazz twirled a blossom under her nose and waved. "He's awesome, Kevin!"

"These are baby tricks. Let's see Dorky do something difficult."

"Uh, Kevin? The jet pack isn't fully tested, yet. We don't know what its capable of."

"So, put it though it's paces, already! I don't have all day, ya' know."

"Uh, right away, Kevin." Edd turned and tried to signal Eddy for more difficult maneuvers.

"Ha-ha! You got it!" Eddy flew out over the school, turned and came back at top speed. When he reached the lane, he performed a loop-de-loop over everyone's heads. Nazz laughed and clapped some more. "Whoo! Yeah! More! More!"

"Hmph." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"AND NOW! THE AMAZING EDDY WILL PERFORM THE AMAZING TWIRLING DEATH STALL!" Eddy again threw full power to the jetpack and zoomed straight up. He kept going as fast and as far as he could until the pack's thrusters started to splutter. When the engines died, he hung in the air momentarily and then started to drop like a rock. Eddy tipped himself into a rapid erratic spin while he continuously pressed the trigger to start the jet pack. It wouldn't turn over. "Oh no... C'mon baby! C'mon!" He triggered it again and again. "What was I thinking!? C'mon! Will ya'?!" The ground loomed closer and closer below him.

Sweat beaded on Edd's face as he turned white. "Something's wrong..."

Ed licked an ice cream cone and giggled. "Eddy is Mr. Showbiz, huh, Double-D?"

"Where did you get that ice cream?"

"What ice cream?"

"Never mind."

Eddy kept plummeting toward the ground.

"Hail Mary! Hail Mary! Hail Mary!" Eddy pressed the starter again. "COME ON!" He tried a few more times. "I will never show off, again. I will never show off, again. I will never show off, again..." Something beeped near his head. It was an 'overheat' indicator. Next to it was an air intake button. Eddy reached up and pressed it. Time was running out. Eddy trigged the starter once more and the jetpack kicked to life. "HA-HA! YEAH, BABY!!" He was still falling, but at least he regained enough control to slow down. Eddy stopped his fall within ten feet of the ground. Edd fainted.

"HA!" Eddy shot up into the air again, but something on the ground caught his eye. The Kankers were outside hanging laundry. Devilish ideas formed in Eddy's mind. "Oooooh, yeah."

"Hey Marie, can you hand me the clothes pins?"

"Get 'em yourself. I'm busy."

"Mar-rieee..." Lee snarled.

"Alright, alright. Here. Like it's so hard to walk a few feet."

"Lee, Marie, do you hear something?"

They stood silent for a moment. "Sounds like a plane."

"Nah," Marie giggled. "It's wind blowin' through May's head!"

Snort "HEY!"

**SWOOOOOSH!!**

Eddy buzzed past the tops of their heads and blew the laundry off the clothes line. Surprise knocked all three to the ground.

"What the heck was that!?"

Lee rubbed her eyes. "A tornado?"

"ALIENS!! JUST LIKE MOM SAID!"

"It's coming back around!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"

"Ha-ha!! Look at 'em scramble! I'm too good, even for me!"

Kevin and Ed laughed hysterically while Edd bit through every one of his fingernails in one chomp. "EDDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S A NO-FLY ZONE!! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Eddy lined up another swoop and poured on the power. The Kankers almost lost their shirts the second time around. Confused and frightened they bolted the door on their trailer and dove for any cover they could find.

"Hahahahaha!! Whoo-mama! One more time and they'll move away, for sure!" Eddy lined up his final pass. "Now for the grand finale!"

For effect, Eddy aimed his flight path extra low. Everything went according to plan until he snagged the Kankers' laundry line between himself and the jetpack. Caught, Eddy spun into a blurry somersault, which ended when the line snapped. His resulting trajectory fired him headfirst through the side of the trailer. The trailer tipped over from the force of his impact.

"Oh, my."

Kevin removed his cap in mock mourning. "Alas, poor Dorky. I knew him well." He burst into another fit of laughter before walking away.

"All that hard work."

"If only I had a beaver's tail."

"Well-well... If it ain't Eddys from Heaven," Lee drawled.

Marie bristled her right bicep. "I say we send him back," she snarled.

"Not before he fixes our trailer!"

"AND cleans up this mess!"

Marie stepped outside and picked up the jetpack. "Wait, I got an idea."

"Guys! Look out!"

"Huh?" Edd turned around in time to see Marie coming at him at top speed.

"RUN ED!"

Edd barely ran two paces before Marie swept him into the air.

"I think Eddy's gonna' need a little help fixin' our trailer. As for me... Pucker-up, sweet prince!"

"Guh! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

End.


End file.
